


Fortune's Fool

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Loki Laufeyson One-Shots And Reader Stories [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff, Light Angst, Magic, Mischief, Romance, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: For @diinofayce’s 500 Followers challenge! Congratulations!!! Sorry, this was almost late, but I swear I only forgot… a little.My prompt was: A real tarot reader at a gimmicky fair.I hope you enjoy!!





	Fortune's Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diinofayce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diinofayce/gifts).



* * *

 

* * *

The flapping curtain of the tent drew Loki's attention when he walked by, causing him to pause and stare for a moment. Magic hung thick on the air — old magic.

He sniffed the air and stepped closer. Why he was even at this trivial event, he couldn't fathom. Something about it being fun and good for his image as an Avenger. He'd gone, but only because they made him. Bored out of his mind, he'd been wandering alone until coming upon this treat for his senses. The rich scent of the magic made his writhe inside him, aching to reach out and touch what was so pure it was like the first taste of mead.

He changed forms, wandering into the tent with the sign Fortune Teller at its opening and smiled at the setup. Appearing as not but a young female, Loki pushed through the beaded curtain, setting it tinkling.

He smirked as he looked around. The table in the center of the tent was round. Carpets of rich colours covered the ground. Crystals hung from the ceiling, and one large glass ball rested in the middle of the table. It was dark with only faux candles for light and a scent of incense curling from the brazer in the corner.

“Come. Sit. I’ve been expecting you.”

The heavily accented voice had him arching a brow, but he sat, crossing his slim legs and flipping back his long brown hair.

The woman pushed from the back, coming through curtains of scarves. More fluttered around her hips. Silver bangles covered her arms from wrist to elbow, chiming as she moved. A belt of coins and jewels hung around her waist, flashing light with every sultry step. He had to admit, she was good. She played the part well to entice a human’s senses. Heavy makeup made her copper eyes glow. Her bronze skin shone in the low lights, and thick dark curls hung over her shoulders. She appeared the quintessential Roma, too bad she was lying.

“You seek to know your fortune?” she asked, holding out her hand as she sat across from Loki. “Then cross my palm with silver.”

He tilted his head and smiled. “Silver? All I have is a twenty.”

“That will also do,” the woman smirked. He pulled the twenty out of his shorts pocket and handed it to her. She tucked it in her bra. “So. Will it be love? Money? Your future? What is it you wish me to look for?”

Loki pressed his palms together and sighed. “Um… tell me about… my past.”

She blinked then arched a brow. “Past? You wish to test my skill?”

“Tell me about me,” he giggled.

She frowned but traced her fingers over the glass in the center of the table. “You are young. Do you not want to see what will be? The love of your life could be right around the corner.”

“Mm, they might, but I think you should tell me about me.”

She pushed the ball to the side and reached across the tent to the stack of cards resting on a side table. She shuffled the deck once, twice, then she set the cards before him. “Cut them.”

Loki reached out and did so, setting the two halves back before her. She took them back, appearing much less composed than she had. Annoyed now and a little concerned, she laid out three cards, speaking with each one.

“You. Your current path. Your potential.”

He arched a brow, finding her style of reading intriguing.  “Tell me, seer. What can you discern about me from your cards?”

She flipped the first and frowned. “The Magician, upright… a master manifestor.”

“Is that good?” Loki asked.

She shot him a look then flipped the second. “The Fool, upright… you’ve begun something new.”

“I have?” he smiled.

Her hand hovered over the third card. “Who are you?”

“Turn the third card.”

She placed her fingertips on the card, then slowly turned it over. It took a moment before she looked down and inhaled sharply. “Death… reversed. Embracing change in all its forms.”

“How intuitive of you,” he chuckled in his teenage girl’s voice.

“Who are you?” she whispered, her hand shaking.

“Maybe you should try again. Perhaps with another tool?” He re-crossed his legs and smiled winsomely.

“Another tool?” She swept the cards into a pile and set them aside. “I think you should go.”

“But we’re not done. You haven’t told me about me yet. Come, now. I have paid my money. Answer my question.” He uncurled and leaned closer, placing skinny elbows on the table.

“I can’t,” she whispered.

“You won’t. There is a difference. Cast the stones.” Worry had become fear in her eyes. “Cast the stones, and I guarantee no harm will befall you.”

She reached into the pocket of her skirt and slowly pulled free a red leather bag, then reached for a white cloth she spread across the table in the direction of the sun, directly toward Loki. The pouch rattled as she shook it, then the stones flew across the cloth.

She lurched from her seat and stepped back, staring at the runes, her breath coming in sharp pants. “Ansuz. Thurisaz. Isa. Uruz. Hagalaz. Mannaz reversed. And a black rune of golden serpents that was not there this morning. Trickster God!”

Loki chuckled as he rose, his illusion falling away as he bowed to her and plucked the rune he’d added to her purse from the table. “Took you long enough, darling.” He tossed the stone and made it vanish. “Now, drop this Romani act and reveal yourself. It has been too long since I’ve tasted such,” he hummed happily, “ancient magic.”

“I know not of what you speak. We have concluded our business. I want you to leave.”

Metal flashed in her fist, but Loki only smiled. “You think to chase me out? Now? When I’ve only just begun investigating such a pleasing puzzle?” He chuckled and shook his head. “I think not. Release your glamour or I will strip it from you.”

“You have no power here, Loki, God of Treachery! Leave!”

Her pulse fluttered in her throat, giving away her fear. Loki lifted his hand and closed his fist, ripping away the veil which hid her from him, and smirked when she appeared. Tall, strong, and blonde like the sun, she was a Norse woman of old with her thick tail of hair bound in leather down her back and eyes of arctic blue ice. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks, a few smattering across her chest where the Hammer of Thor and Medallion of the Valkyries rested between her lush breasts.

He moved faster than the eye could see to pin her against the wall and capture her wrists, shaking free the dagger she thought to impale him with. “Eydis. The Goddess of Fortune, a teller of futures. I should have known it the moment I smelled your magic.”

She jerked her chin up. “Release me, fool. You won't touch me. Not ever again.”

“You lie. Even as you try and fight your response, your body betrays you. You’ve missed me as I have missed you, pet.”

“I won’t deny my body still cries out for yours. It has been centuries since I've known the touch of such… skilled hands. But I would not succumb to your wiles for all the gold in Asgard. You are the destroyer of all I held dear. You broke my heart. I will never forgive you for that.”

Loki felt his blood run cold. “What… what are you talking about? We were to be together, then your letter came and-”

“What letter?” she snapped. “I wrote no letter. You came to me and said we were through. I had been a passing fancy and nothing more. I left Asgard for Midgard that same day and never went back.”

He stared down at her in growing horror. “I never saw you. You said you’d decided you couldn’t be with me. I wasn’t what you wanted, and you were leaving Asgard forever.”

She shook her head. “I never. I swear it.”

Loki released her wrists to cup her face. “You were all to me — my life. No one meant more. Not even Sigyn could lift my spirits when you left. Everything went wrong after when I thought you’d abandoned me.”

“Sigyn,” she hissed. “Redheaded harlot! I wouldn’t have put this past her.”

He frowned in disbelief. “Sigyn? Why would she…”

Eydis rolled her eyes. “She was only head over heels in love with you.”

“Well,” he cleared his throat. “I was not aware of that, but her feelings matter little. The only woman whose feelings I care about is yours.”

“Much has changed in our centuries apart, Loki.”

“Much has stayed the same, too,” he whispered, kissing her softly. “It has only ever been you Eydis. I refuse to let you leave me again. I have always been Fortune’s Fool.”

“Loki…” she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. “Tricky God.”

“Very,” he chuckled. “Besides, another God of Asgard on Earth will be most welcome. Especially one who brings good luck wherever she goes.”

She snickered softly and kissed him again. “Well, we’ll see about that.”

“But first thing’s first.” Loki flicked his fingers and sealed them inside the tent, removing the table and replacing it with a decadent, plush bed.

Eydis laughed and shoved him away. “I’m not falling back in bed with you, Loki.”

“But why?” he whined, pouting even as he traced his fingers over her body.

“Because,” she tapped the end of his nose, “I am not so easy that you will not have to work to win me back. It has been many years, and we have both changed.”

“I haven’t changed that much,” he grumbled.

She flicked her fingers and changed her clothing before striding out of the tent. “We shall see.”

He stood pouting in the doorway. “But…”

“Come along, my fool. I’ve missed that thick-headed brother of yours. Take me to him.”

He took her hand and curled it around his arm. “Fine. But I won’t stop trying to seduce you, darling.”

“I would expect no less,” she snickered.

He looked down at her, the glowing Goddess of Fortune, and smiled. It appeared coming to the fair hadn’t been a total waste of time after all.

-The End-

  
  
  



End file.
